Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for acquiring and sharing images.
In the past, taking pictures has always been a ceremonial event reserved for special occasions such as birthday parties, family reunions, and trips to exotic destinations or as a hobby. However, cameras are becoming ubiquitous with their integration into smart phones and people are taking many more pictures than they used to. Taking and sharing pictures have become the new norm of the social fabric. The younger generations want to take and share pictures instantaneously, on the go.
Capturing, managing, and uploading pictures to the social network is still a cumbersome task. After taking a picture, in many instances, the user usually downloads the pictures to a computer and sorts through the pictures, keeping the best shots and deleting the rest. Once the pictures are sorted and edited the user uploads the pictures to a social network. The user loads the picture to a particular social network or circle depending on the subject of the picture. For instance, a user may load pictures of colleagues at the office to a professional social network like LinkedIn®, whereas, the user may load pictures from a friend's reunion to a social network like Facebook® or a circle dedicated to friends in a social network like Google Plus®.
In the current usage model there are too many steps involved for the user before the user can load and share decent pictures on a social network. The process is both time-consuming and cumbersome.
Embodiments of the invention help solve this and other problems.